


Gotta Relax Morty

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Chilling with the grandkids, Gen, I wrote this really fast, Junk Food - Freeform, Trash Talking, kinda OOC, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: I wrote this for my friends birthday you know who you are you bleeding walnutRick, Summer, and Morty meet at 4 a.m. to talk shit and paint their nails.





	Gotta Relax Morty

Morty stifled a yawn as he stomped into the living room at the unholy hour of 4 a.m. The only reason he was up so early- on a Saturday no less- was because some inconsiderate person decided that running about and making a big ruckus was more important than his sleep. Well, he wouldn't stand for it.

And, he didn't. The scene in the living room shocked him enough to make him trip over his feet, sending him smashing into the floor. Morty heard laughter from whom he assumed was his culprits. 

Morty quickly scrambled to his feet. He blinked once. Then, twice. He rubbed his eyes, trying to distinguish whether or not he was dreaming. 

Scented candles were melting on the coffee table, filling the air with the scent of vanilla. Various packages of junk food littered the room. On the couch, Summer sat with Rick. Summer held a nail polish brush in midair while Rick's left hand was in her other one. Both were staring at Morty with green goo smeared on their faces and towels in their hair. 

"What the hell?" Morty asked. 

"It's Saturday." Summer said as if it was an obvious answer. 

"What-" 

"Do you think we look this good on accident? It's a process." Summer said. She seemed to decide that Rick's nail was satisfactory. She capped the nail polish which was apparently pastel pink. She pulled a powder blue polish out of a pile on the table and began painting again. 

"What she me-ans is that we get togeth-er every Saturday morning to talk sh-it, stuff our faces, and do makeovers. It's *belch* relaxing, Morty. Sometimes, y-you just gotta relax, M-orty." As Summer finished painting his nail, Rick thrust a yellow polish into her face. She rolled her eyes but took the vial anyway. 

"What? When did you two- Why?" 

"M-Morty, stop asking all these questions like a moron and just get your a-ss over here like you obviously w-ant to." Rick said. Summer scooted over to make room which Morty quickly took. He frowned at the rough feel of the couch. He stood only to find that he sat on a bag of sugar cookies. 

"So, how's that guy you were talking about earlier? What was his name?" Summer asked Rick as she finished his nails. Rick frowned at his nails that were now patterned in blues, pinks, and yellows. 

"You mean Ganzorp? He's dead to me." Rick said casually. 

Summer gasped. "Ohmygosh, what did he do? I told you he was no good!"

Morty sat, feeling awkward as Rick and Summer bitched about some douche. The two acted like they knew each other well. The thought depressed Morty. Morty had no idea what they were talking about, yet he was the one who traveled with Rick the most. Did Rick not trust him with that information? Morty was about to go back to bed to sulk when he was roughly yanked back to the couch by Rick. 

"You c-an't leave. You saw too much! N-ow, you're gonna get it!" Rick teased.

"What?" Morty exclaimed. He tried to leave again, but Rick grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place. Rick sent Summer a conspiratorial look. She seemed to understand, smirking as she walked off to retrieve a bowl from the kitchen. 

Morty struggled in Rick's grip only to receive a face full of goo. Morty yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt something run across his skin, thinning out the goo and scrapping it from his eyelids.

After a few minutes, the thing running over his face stopped. Morty peaked out from under his eyelids before opening them fully. Summer stood in front of him, admiring her work. A spatula was clasped in her hand covered in goop that matched her face mask.

"What the hell, Summer?" Morty gasped.

"It's good for your skin!" She assured him as if that made up for the goo attack. 

Morty felt Rick grab his hands and run a file over his nails. Morty yelped at the rough texture, yanking his hand back. Rick sent him a glare. 

"Jesus, Morty! It's j-ust a n-ail file." 

"It hurts!" Morty whined, clutching his hand. 

Rick rolled his eyes. "M-aybe if you didn't let your nails grow to the *belch* size of a Gazorpazorp's-" 

"Which color do you want?" Summer interrupted, thrusting a handful of polish bottles into Morty's face. Summer's own nails were had a black, grey, and purple. They tapped on the glass vials, waiting for his answer. Since there was no getting out of it, Morty picked the best color out of the bunch. 

"Yellow? Really?" Summer asked. 

"Not very surprising there." Rick commented as he yanked open a bag of potato chips. He proceeded to shove a handful into his mouth. 

"Hey! I like yellow! It's a nice color!" Morty pouted. 

"I th-ink I have something to make that less *belch* boring." Rick said through a mouthful of chips, spitting crumbs everywhere. He slowly pulled himself off of the couch and stumbled off in the direction of his lab. 

Meanwhile, Summer made quick work of painting Morty's nails a bright canary yellow. She took a moment to let them dry before applying a clear polish over them, assuring Morty that it would make the polish last longer. 

Rick soon stomped back into the living room, holding a miniature sheet of paper. He tossed the sheet at Morty before dropping back onto the couch to resume potato chip consumption. 

Morty scrambled to grab the sheet. It was a sheet of stickers, all outer space themed. He pulled off a cute but stereotypical alien head. It was small enough to fit on his nails. 

"Wow, thanks Rick!" Morty quickly filled his nails with stickers. After he was done, he fanned out fingers to admire his handiwork. 

"C-an't my grandson running around with basic a-ss nails." Rick grumbled into the potato chips. 

The room fell silent as Rick stuffed his face and Summer chugged a liter of cola in one gulp. Morty sat, content until a though popped into his head. 

"Who was that Ganzorp you were talking about?" Summer and Rick groaned in unison. 

"He's an asshole!" Summer shouted. 

"No, h-e's m-ore phallic."

"What did he do?" Morty asked. 

"He stole f-rom *belch* me, M-orty! No one steals from me!" 

"He called me a Zamzorse!" Summer added. 

"Wait, you talked to him? Isn't he like...an alien or something? Like from another world?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "I have an intergal-atic phone for a reason." 

"Do you have his number?" Morty asked, a devilish smirk spreading across his face." 

"Oh, I like wh-ere this is going!" Rick said. "A b-it out of character for you, Mo-rty, but to hell with it! We're doing it!" 

****************

Two hours later, Jerry stumbled into the living room. Then, he heard his children and father in law repeatedly yelling at some poor soul to eat 20 whole dicks over the phone and decided that getting out of bed wasn't worth it today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any criticism you have


End file.
